


Togetherness

by Dramakinkenobae (loyallokigirl)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/Dramakinkenobae
Summary: Padmé and Anakin smut.





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt on Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=912714#cmt912714) My first fic in long time, constructive criticism is more than welcome. (Also, I'm kinda drunk lol)

With a groan of pure pleasure, Padmé dropped her head into the pillow. With her ass up in the air, her entire body trembled as Anakin introduced a fourth lubricated finger into her tight hole, making sure she was ready for him. At first, the suggestion of having intercourse exclusively in the ass had been a practical decision; the last thing either of them wanted was a surprise pregnancy, and so it had been the best way to ensure it wouldn't happen.  
  
Little had Padmé known, it would be a revelation for her. She'd honestly never even considered anal play before Ani, and the first time they'd experimented with it to see if it would work for her, she'd been shocked by how into it she'd been. The burn, the stretch, the taboo. It all combined to make it some of the best sex she'd ever had. Even now, almost 3 years into their marriage, it was still so very exquisite.  
  
The three fingers were thrusting faster now and scissoring in her hole, spreading her wide and she couldn't help but release a desperate whimper. Ani pulled his fingers from her gently at that, well aware after all their time together that Padmé needed more. Needed to feel the warm throb of her Husbands cock deep inside her, the warmth of his chest against her back. She suddenly felt his hot breath against her ear as Ani positioned himself to press into her slick, stretched asshole. Padmé arched her neck, pressing her head against Anakin's shoulder, asking for a kiss that she received with passion.  
  
They kissed messily and hotly as the smooth head of Anakin's cock pressed pass the muscles, inching ever further in. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue tracing her slack lips, making a fine mess of her to her absolute delight. In bed with her Husband was the one place Padmé didn't have to be the consummate public figure. She could be as filthy, naughty and messy as she wanted. And oh, did she want.  
  
The kiss broke as the two of them focused more on the pleasure of penetration. It was a slow press, her Ani always so cautious when it came to his angel. But eventually, after much panting and pressing, Padmé felt the tickle of hair and the soft brush of balls against her tense ass. He was finally all the way inside her, after so many months of separation, here was her Ani pressed against her; inside her; with her. It was bliss, pure and simple.  
  
After a moments pause, both to let Padmé adjust to the stretch she so loves, and to help Ani pull back his pleasure lest he climax too early, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting quickly back in. Padmé relished in the feeling, almost as much as she relished the sound of Ani's wrecked moan in her ear. She felt him press his mouth to her shoulder, teeth gently nipping at the sweat-slick skin as he began gyrating his hips, teasing her. Not quite thrusting, not quite fucking her as she longed for him to, but giving just enough please to torture her.  
  
"Ani, please" She begged shamelessly. She pressed her ass back against his cock, impaling herself on him as much as she could, and heard his breath hitch against her before he gave up any illusion of control as he always did. With a final nip to her shoulder, he began thrusting in earnest, causing Padmé to shout with the agony of her pleasure. It was _so good_. So _very_ good, as it always was.  
  
Taking in everything about the moment; the smell of sex, sweat and lube; the slapping sound of Ani's hips against her ass; the warmth of Ani's breath against her skin and the sound of his moans; the pure, visceral physical sensation of feeling Anakin's very generous cock moving inside her. The stretch of her entrance around the welcome intrusion, the slick slide of his shaft inside her, spreading her walls. All of it was enough to make the rest of the universe fall away from Padmé's awareness. All that existed in that moment was her and Ani, the one man she had ever trusted with such a vulnerable part of her self. The one man she loved more than everything else.  
  
It felt like hours of thrusting, stroking, moaning and kissing before Padmé felt ready to give up to her pleasure and allow her climax to wash over her with a loud cry that was an attempt at Ani's name. As she felt the waves of pleasure was over her, felt all her muscles contract, she heard Ani's hoarse yell as her ass tightened on his throbbing shaft, lasting only a moment more before he spilled inside her, filling her with his warmth.  
  
They collapsed onto the bed, Ani ever careful not to fall on her but off to the side, and they lay panting for a long few moments. Tangled together, sweaty and covered in come and lube, Padmé thought there may never be a more perfect feeling than this.


End file.
